


Surfin' Safari

by the3rdbrother



Series: mormor cutiepies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Jim, Cute Jim, Fluff, M/M, Seb is actually trying to work, but noo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdbrother/pseuds/the3rdbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb just wants to work but hey, when Jim is bored, it is his sniper's job to entertain him, is it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfin' Safari

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to tell you that English isn't my first language, but I always try to keep my errors at a bay (please tell me when there is anything bothersome!!) 
> 
> Besides from that, have fun reading ;)

 

 

“Seeeeeeb!”

As soon as he heard his name it that fucking sing song voice he so loved, Sebastian knew Jim was up to something. He groaned. Honestly. How was he expected to get any of his work done!

“Up here, Boss..” he called back, and then tried to focus again on the documents in front of him. Being Jim's sniper, bodyguard, second in command and live-in something-more-than-roommates-but-not-boyfriend brought unbelievable much paperwork with it.

He heard the footsteps indicating that Jim now stood right behind him, but Seb decided to ignore them in favor of his work. Also, Jim always looked kinda cute when he was pouting for attention – not that he would ever tell him, he did want to live a bit longer, thank you very much.

He felt the small hands pulling his hair and had to hide a grin. Sometimes, Jim was just so predictable.

“Sebby. I'm bored.” came the information from behind him. The criminal master mind could be such a child, sometimes.

“Seebby.”

After a damatic sigh, he finally answered. “I'm trying to work here, boss!”

But Jim wasn't put off in the least. Before Seb could react, the little man had wiped all of the sheets off his table in sat himself on it, forcing the other to acknowledge him. Sebastian finally looked at him and, yes, there it was, that adorable face he always made.

“You know I'm paying you, so you have to do whatever I say!” Jim argued and he looked so much like a child, that he couldn't help a smile. He forced a witty comment about professionals and bought time back down, but raised his hands in surrender. “Whatever you say, boss. So, what do you wanna do, hm?”

The suspicious glance he was given showed that Jim didn't fully trust this fast yielding yet, but was ready to test it. “I'm bored.” he repeated. “And you're my tiger. So, do something!” he demanded.

Wow. Great. That was specific!

“Seriously, Jim? I really have some work to do and when you don't even know yet what you-”

“I _knew_ it!” Jim interrupted him. “Your work is more important to you than I am!” 

Seb tried not to chuckle at the deepening frown on Jim's face. “Of course it's not, Jimmy, you know that! It's just that tomorrow, you will-”

“I don't know that! These last days, you were _always_ working!” he pouted and, god, wasn't he just cute like that!

“Jimmy-baby, stop. You know why I work so much right now, because you give me all that work. I'd rather do anything you want the whole day, but I can't because I have to help you run an empire! But right now, I'm not working, am I? You perfectly stopped that!”

A triumphant little smirk appeared on Jim's lips.

“So I'm listening to you now. And of course you are the most important thing, Jimmy! No more work today. We'll do something together. That sound good?”

“Anything?” Jim asked instead, a gleeful spark creeping in his eyes.

“What?” Seb asked back, not exactly understanding what he meant.

“You said, you'd do anything I want. That true, Tiger?” and for a second, Seb could have sworn, Jim was his normal, dangerous, self. But still, there was only one answer to that question and the sniper gave it without hesitation. “Of course I would, Boss. Always.”

A cruel smirked appeared on his lips, causing Seb to shudder.

“So...” he slowly began. “What exactly do you wanna do now, boss?”

Sebastian  _saw_ the internal struggle that took place in Jim's head, before his evil face smoothed back into his innocent one. “I don't know, Sebbytiger!” the child like voice reappeared. “That's your job. You have to find me something, I want to do! Now!” came the impatient demand.

Seb sighed. Sometimes, Jim was even more exhausting like this. “Well... would you like to eat, Jimmy?”

Deep frown. “Nooo-o.” came the sing song.

Well of course not, that would have been to easy, would it not?

“But, Jim? You _did_ already eat today? And not just anything, no, a real meal?” Concern stole it's way in his voice. No matter what character his boss decided to be, his eating habit was always non existent.

No answer.

“Jim?”

Still nothing.

“Jim!”

“What. Making food is boring.” he tried to defend himself.

“Ok, deal. We'll try to find something to do, then I'll make you something for lunch -which you will eat- and after that, we can do whatever it was we decided to do to fight your boredom with. Sounds alright?”

“Don't wanna eat...”

Somehow, Seb was happy he didn't have any kids. Jim really was enough for him.

“But you have to. Now, do we have a deal or do you want me to go back to work?” He knew it was a bit drastic, but how else was he supposed to hold Jim alive.

After mumbling something indistinguishable under his breath, Jim agreed. “But it's a stupid deal.”

“Of course it is, baby.” Seb soothed, before starting to cheer him up again.

“So, now, what will we do today, hm? Wanna watch a movie?”

“No.”

“Ice cream?”

“Stupid.”

“Go to the movies?”

“No-pe!”

“Shopping?”

“Aaaargh! Noo!”

“Well... we could... visit a museum?”

“That's so ordinary, Sebby!”

“Not even the aeronautic and space museum thingy?”

“...”

“What, you certainly liked it the last time!”

“...”

“Alright, alright, so, what about... uhm... reading?”

“No fun.”

“And just playing games?”

“Boring.”

“Cuddling on the couch?”

“Not special enough.”

“Well, Jim, you certainly don't make it any easier for me, you know?”

“So?”

“I'm fucking out of ideas!”

“Seeb.”

“What? Wanna go to the zoo? Or on a boat trip? Or we can go stalk someone, for fuck's sake, just give me a hint what you would like, alright?”

Sometimes Jim could be so frustrating. But then he saw his smile and seriously, for this adorable-as-fuck smile Sebastian would  _literally_ do anything. Not that he wouldn't do anything for his boss, otherwise, but still. 

“Got a good idea yourself now, Jimmy?” Cause that was what that smile meant!

Jim grinned like a child on Christmas with a bigger present than his siblings.

“Wanna go stalk people with you, at the Zoo! And later we cuddle... we always cuddle later!” he replied. And _how_ could a grown man _look this adorable?!_

“Alright.” Seb said, relieved that they had found something. “Now, to the kitchen, then we'll eat and _then_ we'll go stalk people at the zoo!”

“Meeeee.” Jim grimaced. “Hoped you would have forgotten about that.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, but my laptop decided to spontaneously change my music to the beach boys, so I heard Surfin' Safari and it really inspired me to write this, that's the whole story of the title. Sorry when you searched for surfing mormor :D (that's actually kind of an interesting idea!:o)  
> anyhow, for the lack of any better ideas for a title, I stole it from the song (i seem to keep doing that..) Uups :p
> 
> Comments are really appreciated, I am not kidding you, I live for those!:)


End file.
